Sasuke and the Sexy no Jutsu
by someweirdgal
Summary: what happens when sasuke and naruto goes on a mission together... naruto uses the sexy no jutsu technique and couldn't go back to his original self...what will he do? and what will sasuke do?SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and the Sexy no Jutsu

Summary: what happens when naruto uses his sexy no jutsu and can't go back to his original self? What will naruto do? And what will sasuke do?

Warning: this is a yaoi fic. If you don't like boy to boy pairings then don't read this. Hehe. And by the way, I'm too damn lazy to put the correct punctuations, or to even capitalize some of the words. Sorry. I'm born that way. And yeah I wouldn't be describing the characters that much, since I assume that you guys already know how they look like, or what their personalities are. And yeah, I admit this is my first time to write a fic, so if you don't like reading stories written by amateurs, then better not read this. Sorry if I keep saying "and yeah."

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of its characters. But I invented the character Shirogane. I'm very sorry if you don't like the name, hey I'm not even Japanese.

Chapter 1

What are we doing here Sasuke-teme? Asked Uzumaki Naruto, who for some reason forgot that they were called by the 5th hokage by the name of Tsunade.

"Hn," was Uchiha Sasuke's reply. You really are a dobe. Kakashi sent us here because the hokage was calling for us. Don't you remember? Or are you being a dim wit again? On second thought, you've always been a dim wit. Some things just never change… especially when you're a dobe" sasuke said with his usual smirk.

"You're so mean sasuke-teme!!!" Naruto said, pouting. But before they could even continue their bickering, a blonde haired woman wearing pigtails, by the name of tsunade, entered the room.

Enough, you two! She demanded. "I had you two called because I'll be giving you a mission, a very important mission. It's a c rank mission. So better pay attention. Anyway, you see this paper I'm holding over here? Well, this is no ordinary paper. This is actually a very important document that you have to send to a guy by the name of Shirogane. He needs this document in one piece, so my mission for you two is to give this to him. But I'm afraid you'll be having a hard time doing that since, almost all of his enemies want their hands on this document. And before I forget to tell you, you'll be using the path in the forbidden forest going to Shirogane's place (AN okay, I couldn't think of a good forest name, so I used the name of the forest in harry potter. I'm very sorry. J.K. Rowling please don't sue me). Shirogane's enemies will probably attack you on your way. And I'm warning you, they're no ordinary ninjas. So, always be alert and be careful

"How do we know which one's Shirogane?" asked Naruto.

"Oh you'll know. He's got this strong chakra so you'll recognize him. And by the way he told me he'll meet you two at the bridge beyond the forbidden forest (AN Ms. Rowling please don't sue me, I'm just borrowing it). Besides, he looks a lot like Jiraiya (chuckles), so you won't have a hard time."

"So do you two understand everything I explained? Or are there any more questions?"

"Hn. Of course I understand. You should worry about naruto. That small brain of his must have had a hard time absorbing all the things you said." Sasuke said, once again with his oh-so-popular smirk.

"What is wrong with you sasuke-teme?!? Stop picking on me!!!" Naruto said angrily.

"Hn"

"Okay I have had enough of your bickering! Get out of my office now! "tsunade ordered. "Enough talk and more action!"

**At the Konoha grounds…**

"What do you think this document contains?" asked a curious naruto.

"That, dobe, is none of our business. It doesn't matter what that document contains, all tsunade said is that we should give this to a guy named Shirogane in one piece, so that's what we'll do."

"bastard…" naruto muttered under his breath. But before he could even continue contemplating about sasuke's "bastardness," he saw Haruno Sakura, their other pink-haired teammate, heading towards the 5th hokage's office.

"hey sakura-chan!" naruto yelled, waving his arms wildly.

"Yes?" said sakura, turning towards their direction.

"Why aren't you coming with us in this mission?" naruto asked.

"Simply because she's training with tsunade," Sasuke said, before sakura could even open her mouth.

"Shut up bastard, I'm not talking to you!" naruto snapped.

"Hn"

"But Sasuke-kun is correct. I can't go with you guys on this mission because I have to continue training with Tsunade-sama, and besides she's sure that she can count on you two." She said, smiling widely, although her expression still showed a sign that she's a bit against the fact that sasuke and naruto are on an important mission without her. (AN I dislike sakura, but this is not a sakura-bashing fic).

"Anyway, got to go guys, we still have a long day ahead of us. Good luck." She said as she waved them goodbye.

"Guess, I'll be stuck with you, teme!" naruto said, puffing his chests defiantly.

"Hn. You're such a dobe. You should have realized that minutes ago." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"And by the way, if you haven't noticed, we have been wasting our time discussing about unimportant things. So I suggest we go now." Sasuke said.

"Gah! Fine!" Naruto said, conceding.

And so they headed towards the forbidden forest. Not knowing what awaits them.

**End of chapter 1**

Author's note:

This chapter is like an introduction. It just explains their mission, and the reason why their other teammate couldn't go with them, which means that they'll be spending some time together (duh! something is definitely wrong with me!). Just to let you know, I'm not planning to include sexual intercourse in this fic, or anything of the sort. Cause I don't like those kinds of stuff. Anyway please review, tell me what you think. But please take it easy on me, coz' it's my first fic. So please have mercy. I shall go to sleep now. Zzzzzzzzzzzz...

And yeah, special thanks to my dear friend named, Julia Isabelina Concepcion Presbitero, for the name Shirogane. (hah! Complete name!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: well, I've just realized that this fic is not that yaoi, but still boy to boy, technically.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

**Chapter 2**

"Um…Sasuke…"

"Hn"

"Can we drop by Ichiraku's first? Please…"

"Sorry dobe, we can't…"

"Why not?" asked naruto, who is currently looking at Sasuke with pleading eyes. "We need energy for this mission, and the best source of energy is food." Naruto said matter of factly. "And what is the best source of food?" naruto asked sasuke (more like talking to himself since sasuke wasn't listening to him). "Well, ramen of course!" Naruto stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"No, and that's final"

"Hmph"

"You're such a bastard Sasuke-teme!"

"Whatever, dobe"

"Stop fooling around, and let's get going…" Sasuke said, as he was starting to lose patience.

So, that was what they did. They headed towards the forbidden forest, while Naruto kept ranting about how mean the Uchiha was. He kept complaining about not being able to eat miso ramen that he didn't even notice that they were already at the starting point of the forbidden forest (AN starting point? Is that what you call it?).

"This is where our journey begins," Sasuke said, smirking.

_Oh, I'll do anything to wipe that smirk off his ugly face._

"Dobe, stop staring at me and let's get going." Sasuke said, once again with his usual smirk.

"I was not staring bastard! Why the hell would I stare at you?!?"

"I don't know, maybe because you like me?"

"Eeeekkk. Evil thoughts, teme, evil thoughts."

_Hah! It's so fun playing with him. He's really an idiot._

"Gah! Let's go now!" Naruto said, trying his best to hide the blush creeping across his whiskered face.

Indeed, they traveled across the forbidden forest jumping from tree to tree and bickering at the same time. Night dawned upon them, and they finally realized that they have to look for a place to stay.

"So far so good." Naruto said. "No ambush attacks," he added as he rested on a near branch.

"I think we'll be able to give this to Shirogane without any difficulties." Said naruto, grinning.

"Stop being an optimistic dobe, and help me look for materials that we could use to build a damn tent!" Sasuke said, definitely losing his patience on a certain blonde.

"Okay, okay. Don't have to lose your temper like that." Naruto said, raising his arms, as if surrendering.

Sasuke went to look for pieces of wood they could use for the tent while naruto got the leaves, which will serve as their roof. Sasuke got back from wood hunting and so did naruto.

"Let's start building the tent." Sasuke said.

"Right"

They both started building the tent and at the same time bickering about who will get a bigger space. They kept on ranting about such useless and unimportant things that they didn't realize how small the tent they were making.

"Dammit Naruto! Will you please shut the hell up!"

"Not unless you give me larger space."

"I've got a strong feeling that that won't happen."

"And why not?"

"If you haven't noticed, the tent we just built is so damn small! Neither of us will get a large space! It's all because of your stupid ranting, dobe!"

"I never thought that a great uchiha like you could get easily distracted by an annoying ranting of an uzumaki."

"Shut up, dobe. We have no time for this shit."

"Actually, I have a plan."

"Wow. The great dobe has a plan. Your plan has to be so stupid, that you'll probably suggest that we cuddle each other so that we'll fit in that one hell of a tent!"

"Actually, that wasn't my plan. I was supposed to suggest that you sleep outside while I stay inside, so that we wouldn't have to worry about the space, but since you had a better idea, let's do it!"

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"No, I'm serious teme."

"Why the hell would I sleep with a dobe like you?!?"

_Eeew it's disgusting when he puts it that way._

"Are you listening to me?!?"

"Yes, teme, I am. Anyway, you were the one who suggested that we cuddle each other so that we'll fit in the tent, so what's your problem?"

_I can't possibly say that I was kidding around because Uchihas' are not known for making jokes. _

"Were you joking when you said that? As far as I can remember cold-hearted bastards like you don't make jokes."

"I was not making a joke, dobe. It's called sarcasm. But since your brain is so small for a word such as sarcasm, I wouldn't bother explaining."

"I know the meaning of sarcasm, _thank you._ The thing is, we have no other choice but to do it. I mean, we can't possibly make another tent. It's already late, and we still have to wake up early tomorrow since we have a mission to do."

"I get the damn point, dobe. So stop explaining to me, as if you're smarter than me."

"Will you please stop calling me dobe?!? And to be honest with you, I am smarter than you."

"Yes, dobe, the people of Konoha will _surely believe that._ And by the way, we are once again wasting our time, or rather, _you_ are wasting our time with this nonsense of yours. So, let's go to sleep now."

"You talk like you're the leader, teme!"

"Coz' I am, dobe…"

"Now shut that annoying big mouth of yours, and let's go to sleep now."

"Gah! Pure evil, teme!"

"Whatever, dobe"

And so they went inside their incredibly large tent (AN Now that's what I call sarcasm!).

"What are you waiting for? Lie down!"

"Eeeew, teme! That's gross!"

_Gross? I just asked him to lie down! Oh, come to think of it, it is sort of gross. It's as if we're about to….eeeewwww…now that's gross and absolutely disgusting…(evil and perverted thoughts enter the uchiha's mind). What the hell am I thinking?!?_

"Teme!" Naruto said, waving his arms in front of the Uchiha.

"What?" asked an annoyed Uchiha.

"Aren't we going to sleep yet?"

"Yeah, go to sleep…"

"So, how do we position ourselves?"

"What the hell dobe!"

"What? I was just asking!"

"Position yourself whatever way you want to. Just shut up please. I'm really tired."

"Eh, fine." Said Naruto as he laid down.

This made the Uchiha gulp. It was as if it he just realized how small the space was.

_Dammit! Now how do I position myself? Wow now I'm the one askin' that damn question._

"Eh, I'm too tired to think about that. I'll just lie down beside him. As if I have any other choice." He muttered under his breath.

"Were you saying something, teme?"

"No, now go to sleep."

"Fine."

The uchiha lay beside the kitsune and just realized how warm Naruto's body was. His body was soft. It was quite comfortable. But at the same time strong (AN okay, that was weird, soft and strong? Eh, whatever). He was sleeping beside him, peacefully. He realized how comfortable it felt to be beside the annoying blonde. And impulsively, he pulled the blonde boy to a tight embrace.

_He's like a soft, cuddly pillow. Eh! What the hell am I thinking?_

He shoved the blonde boy away from him, and with that, the kitsune woke up from his sleep.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-teme?"

"Nothing, just pushing you away from me"

"You don't have a choice, teme, the room is too small. Sooner or later we'll end up cuddling each other anyway."

"Whatever. Just go back to sleep."

"Okay teme. But if you're not used to not having a pillow to cuddle in your sleep, you can always cuddle me."

_Hell, he must be pulling my leg._

"Nighty night, Sasuke-kun."

_What the hell?!? He just called me Sasuke-kun, what the hell is wrong with him? He's probably too tired to even realize the things he's been saying. Oh well, whatever. I'm too tired to think about such crappy things. (yawns)._

So Sasuke closed his eyes, but before he could even close his eyes fully, he had another realization. Naruto smells exactly like his favorite pillow.

_He's soft and he even smells nice. That's good. With this kind of comfort I doubt I'll even miss my favorite blanky and my favorite pillow.(AN haha, Sasuke has a blanky!)._

Sasuke was too tired to even care that he just pulled the blonde boy (again) in his arms. It felt so right to be beside him, to hug him, and to keep him in his arms… while naruto on the other hand, let the Uchiha pull him and cuddle him. He was subconsciously hugging the Uchiha back.

There they were in a very weird position. Naruto's head was lying on the Uchiha's chest, while Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Naruto's upper body. And Naruto's right leg was on top of Sasuke's legs. (AN waaaaaaah! It's so hard to explain! Just imagine someone hugging you in your sleep).

Little did they know, that the enemies are just lurking around, watching them as they sleep and cuddle peacefully…

The real adventure was just about to start.

**End of chapter 2**

Author's note:

Well, this is longer than the previous chapter. Sorry if I'm not that good at describing stuff. Hehe. Please review, but once again, have mercy, coz' I'm just a beginner. Please do tell me about your insights. If I use the Japanese words incorrectly, please forgive me, I'm not Japanese. Anyway, I've got to go now. _Adios, amigos! _I'm still thinking about what I'll do with the next chappie…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: man writing a fic is weird and traumatizing. Well I wasn't cursed or any thing it's just weird. Sometimes I even wonder why I made a story. Waaaaaah, sorry if you don't like it…my age is less than 15 years…see? I'm still young…so please don't hate me…I'm afraid of people hating me, oh well that's part of life, you can't please everyone right? But hey, the reviews so far, are good. I would like to thank the people who made reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto. (Do I have to write this in every chapter, or is it ok if I only write it on some of the pages?)

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke just woke up realizing that he'd been hugging the annoying blonde haired boy.

_What the hell?!? _

"Sasuke can you let go of me now?" asked a bedraggled Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Coz' if you haven't noticed, you're arms are wrapped around my shoulders."

Sasuke looked at their awkward position and realized that he still hugging the blonde boy. Once the realization dawned upon him, he hastily let go of the blonde boy's body.

"Why were you hugging me anyway?"

"Hn"

"Fine, whatever, teme. Don't bother explaining. Hey Sasuke…"

"What"

"Something seems wrong."

"What?"

"Weren't you the one keeping the document?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where is it?"

"I placed it beside me before we went to sleep." (AN okay I forgot to put that in the last chapter, oh well, I'll just edit it).

"Yeah, so where is it?"

"What the hell dobe?!? I just told you I placed it beside me! What's your problem?"

"Yeah, teme. You said you placed it beside you. But why isn't it there?!?"

"What do you mean it isn't there?"

"Sasuke!!! What's wrong with you? You say I'm a dim wit? What do you call yourself, then?!? I just said it isn't there, meaning it's not there! Meaning, it's gone! As in, poof! Nowhere to be seen! Disappeared!"

"Shut up dobe!"

"Yeah, you tell me to shut up, but it seems like you don't get the message."

"I get the damn message Naruto!!!"

So Sasuke checked it out for himself, and sure enough the document was nowhere to be seen. It was indeed gone.

"I have a theory as to why the document is gone."

"Shut it dobe."

"Why, you're afraid to be called a stupid ass, for losing the document we were supposed to send!!!"

"I am not a stupid ass! And I didn't lose the damn document!"

"If you didn't lose it, then where is it, then?!?"

"I didn't lose it dobe…"

"Then, what?"

"They took it!"

"Who the hell are you talking about, teme?"

"Shirogane's enemies…"

"How do you know they took it?"

"I just know." Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto with his sharingan.

_It's scary when he does that. Stupid sharingan of his!_

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked a fuming Naruto.

"Go after them, what else? We can't just stand here and do nothing." Sasuke said, stating the obvious.

"Gah! Let's go! Wait, in what direction do we go?"

"What the _fudge (brownie, yum yum), _Naruto?!? Can you not feel their chakra? They're definitely headed towards the east." shouted Sasuke, as he started following the enemies' chakra. (AN Okay, so I don't say bad words. Well, maybe I do, but only if I'm really frustrated. Oh yeah, I already said shit in the previous chapter, I guess I do say bad words, meh, whatever).

"Okay teme, don't have to shout like that. I'm not yet ready to lose my hearing sense." Said Naruto as he started to follow Sasuke.

"You wouldn't have to, if you only stop this stupidity of yours!" Sasuke said fuming and at the same time, jumping from tree to tree.

"But-"

"Do not retort, dobe. You'll only make a fool of yourself."

_Who the hell does he think he is?!? Ordering me around like that! He's acting more "bastardly" every second of this damn mission!_

"Just make yourself useful by shutting that annoying mouth of yours, dobe."

"You are so damn-"

"They're near. I can feel them."

"Huh."

"Hush, we are so close to them. They're talking about something, I can't seem to make out the words they're saying. So just keep your damn mouth shut."

And Naruto did as he was told. He kept his big mouth shut and true enough, their enemy, or rather enemies, were nearby. They could hear their conversation. It seemed like their enemies were too busy celebrating for their victory of getting the document, that they didn't notice the two boys following them nearby.

"_Boss, will surely be happy to hear that we've finally got our hands on Shirogane's document." The man with short hair said._

"_Of course he'll be happy. He's been working so hard to get this document and finally we've got it." The man with the long ponytail said. _

"_Besides this document contains the last will of Shirogane's late grandfather." The man with the braid said."_

"What does the will say anyway?" asked a curious Naruto (in a quite manner, of course.)

"_What does the will say anyway?" asked the short-haired guy, as if he heard Naruto's question._

"_Well, according to boss, this will say that whoever is in possession of this document gets to inherit all of Shirogane's grandfather's riches." Replied the guywith the braid._

"_And from what we've heard the grandfather of Shirogane is so damn filthy rich." Added the guy with the ponytail._

"_No wonder a lot of people wanted to get their hands on this document." Said the guy with short hair."_

"Now I get the reason why they want that document so badly." Naruto said, loud enough for the enemies to hear.

The three ninjas turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto behind them.

"_Fudge _Naruto! When will you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut!" yelled Sasuke.

"Kirosame, these two boys heard what we said! We have to get rid of them!" The guy with short hair said.

"They're probably working for Shirogane!" Kirosame said, he is apparently the leader and the guy with the braid.

Sasuke used the opportunity that their enemies were actually wasting their time chatting instead of fighting them, to aim his shuriken at the three ninjas. And unfortunately for him, the three ninjas were too fast for him. They were able to block Sasuke's attacks with no difficulties. While Naruto aimed his kunai at the three. And to their horror, the three were able to avoid it.

"Is that all you've got?" the guy with the ponytail said, in a mocking tone.

"Duh, they're kids Megami! What do you expect?" said Kirosame.

And with this they started attacking Sasuke and Naruto. They aimed the two boys with their shuriken and kunai, and since they seem to be such professional ninjas with amazing speed, they were able to hit Naruto on the shoulder. Sasuke on the other hand helped his bleeding teammate, and in doing so, got hurt himself, as he got hit with the needles that Kirosame aimed at him. So now they were both bleeding on the ground.

"Hah, that was easy." Said Megami, the guy with the ponytail.

But little did they know that Sasuke's got a plan up on his sleeve, and was just waiting for a chance to tell Naruto (yeah boy, go Sasuke-kun!).

"Naruto, I think I know how to defeat them." Said Sasuke quietly.

"How?"

And since the three ninjas were too damn preoccupied with criticizing the two boys and praising themselves they didn't even notice that Sasuke and Naruto were actually planning something.

"We're having a hard time hitting them with our weapons because they're too damn fast. I think I'll be able to hit them with my shuriken if they only slower down. And I think with a few distractions they'll be able to put down their guard down. If you distract them, Naruto, we'll create a diversion and they won't notice me aiming them. Then we'll be able to get them injured, get the damn document from that guy named Kirosame, and get as far away from them as possible."

"Okay, Sasuke, nice plan, but how do you suggest I distract them?"

"For crying out loud Naruto, you're creative, you can do it. Just make sure that distraction of yours is effective. Something that'll really get their attention."

Naruto blushed due to the sort of compliment made by the Uchiha, but enough crap, the three ninjas noticed that the two boys were up to something and resumed to their plan of getting rid of Sasuke and Naruto (AN you might wonder why Sasuke and Naruto were able to talk so long without being caught. Well, here let's just say they were talking in a very quick manner, the type when you're in a hurry to tell someone and have the feeling that you don't have much time, but also in an understandable way. So there you go!).

But before they could even aim their weapons at the two boys, they were greatly distracted by the sudden appearance of a beautiful blonde girl wearing pigtails. And mind you, a puff of smoke was the only thing covering her sexy body.

"What the _fudge?!? _Where did this beautiful, sexy girl come from?!?" asked Kirosame, who was very much astonished with the sudden appearance of the blonde girl.

The three ninjas were very much distracted (better than what Sasuke hoped). They followed the gaze of the beautiful girl, and this was all the time the Uchiha needed to aim the three ninjas. And as expected, Sasuke's plans always work, the distraction worked so well that it really put the guard of the three ninjas down. His shuriken that he aimed at the ninjas hit them on each of their sensitive spots, and indeed they fell to the ground and started bleeding (AN even I don't know how Sasuke was able to tell where their sensitive spots are. But let's not question that, he's an Uchiha after all).

Sasuke took the document from Kirosame and turned to Naruto, who is currently in a woman's body. He was about to laugh his head off, because of the distraction the kitsune used, but he thought better of it. He just took his hand, without even letting him transform back, and fled deeper into the forest.

When they were sure that they were as far away as possible from the three ninjas, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"That was hell of a distraction, dobe." Said Sasuke smirking.

"Th-thanks." Said Naruto, panting.

"Okay, go back to your original form, before I start laughing my head off, which is very unlike me."

"Right." Said Naruto, who couldn't bear to see another smirk in the Uchiha's lips.

After ten long seconds of staring at Naruto, who looked constipated and struggling at the same time, the Uchiha blurted out something.

"What the hell, Naruto?!? What's taking you so long to go back to your original form?!?" Sasuke yelled. He was definitely not used to hanging out with a girl whose body was only covered by a puff of smoke. Which means that the "girl" he is currently with is practically naked.

"Sasuke, I think we've got a problem."

"What?!?"

"I can't go back!"

"What do you mean you can't go back?!?"

"I can't go back to my original form, teme!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, teme, I really can't go back! I think something went wrong as I performed this damn technique!"

"No freakin' way, dobe! I can't spend the rest of the days with a naked Naruto girl! What do you think the people'll say when they find out that I spent a night with a girl, and worse with your sexy no jutsu form!"

"You think I want this, teme?!? Of course I don't! You might be a pervert for all I know!"

"Fix this, dammit! And, hell, I am no pervert!"

"If I could only fix it, teme, I would have done that minutes ago! But for your information, the only person who could help me now is Tsunade! And we can't go back to Konoha without finishing our damn mission! So, you better bear with me teme!"

_Oh why?!? What did I do to deserve such punishment? Of all the people why Naruto in a naked girl version?!?_

"Sasuke, what's happened to you?!?"

"This is going to be a long night dobe, a looooong night."

gulp

**End of chapter 3**

Author's notes:

Thanks for all the reviews, glad to hear that people like it so far. I'm thinking of what to write in the next chappie. So this is all, for now. After all I still have to memorize _"Mi ultimo adios."_

Please review!_ Gracias! Adios amigos! Te amo! _


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: thank you for all of the reviews. I'm glad that I get nice feedbacks so far. Actually, to be honest with you guys I don't like writing. Well, maybe I like writing essays in tests, coz' I get perfect scores in that part. Well, most of the time. Okay, so maybe I like making stories too. But it feels kind of weird to know that your story is on the internet. Hehe. Anyway, whatever, I shall continue with my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Oh, if I did I'll make sasuke like Naruto so much. And I'll also make shikamaru like temari or ino, either of the two. And I'll make sure that neji and ten ten end up together. That is, if I owned Naruto. But too bad, I don't.

**Chapter 4**

"Um… Sasuke."

"What, dobe?!?"

"You're uncomfortable being with a naked version of me right? And worse, you hate being with a naked _girl_ version of me right?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then how come you keep staring teme?!?"

"I am not staring." The Uchiha stated, although a small blush was creeping across his pale face. (Oops, correction. Handsome pale face).

"Yes you are! You've been staring at me ever since we got here? Wherever we are!"

"I was not staring, coz' Uchiha's _don't _stare."

"Whatever. Stop covering up for yourself, you've been caught Sasuke. But I don't care, coz' the only thing that matters to me now is getting back to my original form."

"Yah you should focus on that."

"It's getting late, we should go to sleep now, teme."

"Wait… you can't sleep yet."

"And why not?"

"Coz' it's cold, and you're naked. We should do something about that first. You might get sick, and I can't afford that to happen."

_Wow, that's interesting. The bastard actually cares._

"And besides, you're in a woman's body. You should take care of yourself. Or rather, I should take care of you, since I'm the guy here. And everyone knows that guys should care for girls."

"Sasuke, if you haven't noticed, I'm still a guy. I'm still Naruto. The only difference is I'm currently in a woman's body. But aside from that, I'm still me, only with two large lumps on my chest."

"You _didn't_ have to say that Naruto. But that's not the point. The thing is you're currently a woman, meaning you're more vulnerable than you already are. So stop reasoning out, coz' I obviously make more sense in this discussion of ours."

_And I actually thought that he cared. He's pure evil._

"Naruto, stop batting your eyelashes. It's annoying."

"I was not doing what you said I was doing!"

"Shut up. We have no time for this crap. It's getting late, and I'm tired so please cooperate with me."

"What do you want me to do, anyway?"

"Just shut up."

And he indeed kept his mouth shut, and at the same time watched as Sasuke walked around in circles, as if trying to solve something.

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"I got it!"

"Got what?!?"

And with that, Sasuke took off his blue shirt, leaving him topless. And wow, they currently look like Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. Naruto in his naked woman form, and Sasuke, being topless and all that (MAJOR HOTNESS!!!). This obviously made the whiskered girl blush.

"What the hell are you doing teme?!? Removing your top like that?!? If anyone saw us right now, they'll think we're about to…"

"About to what?!?" the Uchiha challenged.

"Oh stop playing dumb with me teme! You know what?!?"

"Oh, please dobe, no one's here. Have you forgotten that we're in the _forbidden forest._"

And with that, the blonde girl started moving away from the Uchiha, afraid of what he might do.

"Okay, what are you doing?"

"Duh, is it not obvious?!? Moving away from you and your perverted mind."

"What the hell dobe?!? I took of my shirt so you'll have something to wear since it's cold. You might get sick if you sleep naked, so I thought that maybe I could lend you my shirt for the meantime."

"Oh."

"Why? What did you think I was going to do?"

"Um… nothing."

And with that the Uchiha started rolling around laughing, while banging his fists on the ground (AN gosh I made Sasuke so out of character, hell, so what? It was fun writing that part).

"What's wrong with you teme?!?"

"You-you (continuous laughter) th-thought (laughs again) I (laughs harder) was… going to _touch _you?

"No, that was not what I was thinking!" Naruto said defiantly.

"Naruto… hahahahahahahahaha… you thought I was going to have… hahahahahaha… _sex _with you?!?" Said a laughing, rolling, and banging the fists on the ground, Sasuke.

"Whatever, teme! That was not what I was thinking!!! And besides you're the one who said that, not me!"

"Dobe… hahahaha… you're even worse than the army of my screaming fan girls!!!"

"What the hell Sasuke, will you please stop laughing! You are so out of character! As far as I am concerned, Uchiha Sasuke does _not _laugh when a person, most especially, Naruto, is there watching him."

And with that Sasuke got up from the ground, brushed the dirt of his beautiful topless body, and returned to his cold emotionless self.

"Much better, teme, much better."

"What happened… is only between you and me." Said a panting Uchiha (he obviously ran out of breath from laughing that hard).

"Yah, once we get back I'll tell the people of Konoha, that I witnessed the famous Uchiha Sasuke, rolling on the dirt!"

"Do that dobe, and you'll wish you were never born." Said a glaring Sasuke, activating his sharingan for more special effects.

_Waaaaaah! I hate it when he does that red eyes thing of his! It's scary! He looks like a monster! What the hell?!? It seems like I'm afraid of him?!? Is this the side effects of being woman?!? _(AN I am not underestimating girls okay? Coz' hell I'm also a girl).

"You're shivering so hard Naruto." Said Sasuke deactivating his sharingan.

"Are you that cold? Here, get this." Said Sasuke as he threw his shirt at Naruto.

"Thanks."

"And Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"If you're afraid of my sharingan, just tell me, so I won't do it."

_Wow, that's just so sweet of him. What the hell?!? Did I just think that? Yah I guess I did. Maybe Sasuke isn't that bad after all._

"Since you're body has gotten slimmer due to the sexy no jutsu technique of yours, that shirt will be big enough for your body. Well not enough for your lower body, but at least you still have cover for that _thing_ of yours."

"What _thing_?"

"Your lower _thing_. Don't make me say it dobe. Coz' you won't like it."

"Heh, just kidding, teme!"

"Hn."

"So, let's go to sleep now?"

"Yah."

"Um… Sasuke."

"What?"

"Where do we sleep?"

"Don't worry, I'll make another tent for us. Just stay here while I get the materials needed."

"I want to help you."

"No need. I'll do it myself. Promise I'll be quick."

"Gah! Fine!"

After 1 minute, Sasuke got back from getting all the things he needed to make a new tent since they can't possibly go back to where their old tent was. He started making it, making sure that the tent had enough space for the two of them, unlike their old one, where they had to cuddle each other to fit. While he was making the tent, Naruto was just staring at him since Sasuke forbade him to help (and I don't know why). After 10 minutes, he was done.

"Finished."

"Okay, so I guess we could go to sleep now."

"Yes, dobe, we can."

"Hey Sasuke…"

"What?"

"If I were a girl, would you have been nicer to me? I mean a real girl…"

"What's with the question, dobe?"

"Nothing, just curious."

"Well, if you were a real girl, I would still treat you the way I treat you as a boy."

"Why?!?"

"Coz' you'll probably be one of my annoying screaming fan girls."

_Arrogant bastard._

"And you know how I treat my fan girls, right?"

"Gah! Whatever!"

"Enough with this nonsense of yours please, and let's go to sleep."

"Okay." Said Naruto, who felt really tired from all the events that happened that day to even complain about Sasuke's _feeling leader_ crap.

So they went inside the tent, Sasuke staying on the left side of the tent, while Naruto stayed on the other side. Once Sasuke lay down, he immediately fell asleep. While Naruto on the other hand was having a hard time falling asleep even though he/she was very tired. He can't sleep because of the scary noises outside, and also because of the noisy whistling of the wind.

_What if there are beasts lurking around outside? And then eat me up once I close my eyes! Waaaaaaah, I don't want to die yet! What the hell?!? Am I afraid of the weird noises outside? Why?!? I don't get easily scared… how come I feel like I need to be protected? To be comforted? To be with someone? Oh man, I think this is another side effect of being a girl!_

_Damn, I can't wait to go back to Konoha so that Tsunade will be able to fix this. It's weird to be a girl and be with a guy in one room, especially with that Sasuke. Okay I can't sleep, I'm scared. Need comfort right now! Okay, so what can be my source of comfort? Oh no, not the Uchiha! Damn, he's the only one available. Would he mind if I slept beside him? Nah! I'll be very quiet he won't notice that I'll be sleeping beside him._

So Naruto crept beside Sasuke and lay down beside him.

_Woohoo! He's warm. Me, like that. How can he be so warm, when he's been topless for how many minutes already? Oh shoot I just remembered he's topless! Gosh! I'm beside a topless Uchiha! So hot! Wait, did I just think that? Waaaaaah, no! I don't want to become one of his damn fan girls! No, I don't have to! Just have to control this damn feeling! But I can't! waaaaah! Would he mind if I cuddled him? What the hell, am I thinking?!? Yah, I guess he won't mind. I mean, he wouldn't know. Haha. Must stop this. Hell, who cares? It's only for this night. Or maybe a few more other nights. Gah! Whatever!_

And the battle in his brain goes on and on, and then stops. He/she finally realized that he needs comfort and the only available comfort is the Uchiha. So he/she doesn't have much choice. So he/she started to wrap his/her arms around the Uchiha's topless torso (ehem). He/she was careful in doing that since he didn't want his bastard of a teammate to wake up and realize what he's doing (AN okay I got tired of _writing_ he/she, so please bear with me, my hands are getting damn tired of typing).

So there they were sleeping like a very cute couple. The position was kind of bizarre for Naruto, but he didn't care, coz' he just found out that the Uchiha was an _excellent _source of comfort and warmth. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha tightly, but maybe too tight, coz' the Uchiha boy woke up from his good nap.

"What the hell are you doing, dobe?!?"

Naruto gulps.

"Uhm, I got scared because of the noises outside, and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to stay beside you because I desperately needed comfort. And you were the only available one. Please understand, it's one of the side effects of being a girl. Don't hate me, or push me away, please."

Said Naruto, who was afraid of what the Uchiha might say or do.

"Don't worry, I won't hate you or push you away. It's now my duty to protect you and keep you safe. Don't worry, as long as you're with me you'll be alright." Sasuke said, in a rather soft tone.

"You mean it, teme?!?"

"Yes, I mean it, dobe." Said Sasuke as he pulled Naruto into a tight hug.

"Thanks. How come you're being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Don't ask. Let's just go back to sleep, dobe."

"Okay. Uhm… Sasuke?"

"Yah?"

"Can I still cuddle you while sleeping? I need warmth… and for some weird reason, you're warm."

"Hn."

"Is that a hn-yes?"

"Hn."

"Whatever, I'll just cuddle you whether that was a hn-yes or a hn-no."

So they lay down once again. Naruto was in Sasuke's arms, getting all the warmth he needed and the feeling of protection at the same time. And to his surprise, the Uchiha didn't push him away (even if he was in a woman's body). Sasuke just closed his eyes and smirked.

_So it was a hn-yes after all._

**End of chapter 4**

Author's notes:

Haha! I had fun writing this chapter! I hope you had fun reading it too!!! But, golly, my damn hands hurt from all that typing!!! Anyways, I shall think of what to do next in the next chappie. **Please review!!! Please! Please! Please review! Okie?!?** Okay buh-bye for now, I have to rest because my hands ache. Thanks! _Adios amigos!!! _And belated_ feliz navidad! Te amo! _


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Uhm… hi… hey guys, I have a question. I accidentally changed the font of my fic, how do I get it back to its original form? I shall curse myself for being so damn careless! And another question, how do I add stuff in my homepage? Oh, curse me, and my damn ignorance! Well, sorry I'm new at this crap. Send me a message and tell me what to do, please. I am so damn desperate. I shall now resume to my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I'll make Orochimaru fall in love with Anko (eeew, that's gross, I was just bluffing).

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke and Naruto woke up from a good nap realizing that they were in the arms of one another. But neither of them cared of what their current position is (which was like the position of lovers after love making). Naruto woke up, feeling extremely, hungry, realizing that he hasn't eaten for about two days now, and that he absolutely missed eating ramen. While Sasuke, on the other hand, woke up feeling rather cold, remembering that he had lent his shirt to Naruto who was currently stuck in his sexy no jutsu form. He also remembered that, he had to spend the rest of this mission hanging out with the girl version of his annoying loud-mouthed teammate.

"Teme…"

"What do you want now, dobe?!?"

"Aren't you feeling hungry?"

"Why, are you hungry?"

"Well, of course I am! We've been traveling for possibly a week now and we still haven't eaten a thing!"

"We have only been traveling for two days, dobe. How can that be a week? Coz' for your information dobe, a week is made up of seven days."

"Doesn't matter, teme, but the fact that we haven't been eating for quiet some time now should make you feel hungry!"

"If you feel hungry, I'll get you some food."

"How would you do that?"

"I have my ways, dobe, I have my ways."

"Fine! Use your so called _ways, _then to keep me from starving!"

_This is the reason why I don't like girls. They're way too demanding. Sigh. _

"Okay, I will. Wait here."

And indeed, the blonde haired girl waited for the Uchiha, who was currently hunting for their food. After 10 minutes the Uchiha got back with three fishes, and started putting up fire (like the ones in camp). He grilled the fishes, while the blonde girl stared at him with astonishment. Naruto never knew that Sasuke was actually good at this _surviving skill _crap. The blonde ninja watched as the Uchiha prepared the food. He watched as Sasuke got a large fresh leaf, where he placed the fishes, which served as their plate.

"Here." Said Sasuke, handing the food to his blonde teammate.

"Thanks. I never knew that you're good at this sort of thing."

"I train not only to fight enemies and protect myself. I also train how to survive in times of crisis."

"Oh." Was the only reply from the blonde girl, who started munching on the food the Uchiha prepared. He started shredding the fish into pieces, and gobbling them up, without even chewing them properly. It was a miracle Naruto didn't choke.

_It's funny the way he eats. He's currently in a woman's form, but he's still a damn glutton. If he was a real girl he would have been conscious of how he eats, especially in front of a guy, and especially in front of Uchiha Sasuke. But he's Naruto, turn him into a girl, into an animal, or whatever, he'll always be like that. He's not afraid of what people might say to him, he's true to himself, unlike other people who'll pretend to be people whom they're not just to please others. I guess that's what's so interesting about him. I guess that's the reason why I always feel comfortable with him, unlike the times when I'm with a girl. Every time I'm with them, they put up this façade so they can get me to like them. But that never works with me. They want to be with me because I'm good-looking, because I come from the Uchiha clan, because I'm good in almost everything, because I'm interesting, and all those other crappy reasons, but they don't see me as a normal boy who needs someone who understands him, someone who can sympathize with him, someone who can show him the light when he gets lost in the dark, someone who can see right through his mask, someone who sees the real him. They don't realize that because they pay more attention to unimportant things, such as good-looks and popularity. If I was not born with good-looks or was trained to be an excellent ninja, would they have liked me? The answer to that question is no, they would have treated me like any ordinary boy walking around in the streets. They usually judge a person from their family backgrounds, or their possessions and riches, but rarely from what is within the person. But Naruto is different from everyone. He doesn't treat me like I'm some kind of a god, he treats me, the way he would want to treat me. He would shout at me or curse me, if I insult him, he would tell me he hates me, every time I do him wrong, he would call me a bastard every time I'm acting like one, and for me all those things are what I would call being true to yourself. And those are the things that I like about him. He can see right through me, which makes him different from all the other people I've met. And that's the reason why he's my best friend._

"Um, Sasuke are you alright? You have been staring into outer space for quiet some time now. You must have been really hungry since your mouth was open. Here, have some food. Uh-oh I think I ate everything already. Don't worry I'll just get you food." Said Naruto, in a rather concerned tone.

_What the hell Sasuke! You're an Uchiha! How come you're being this sentimental idiot that you are now! A while ago you were just rolling in the dirt, laughing your damn head off! And now, you're being an idiotic fool filled with emotions, to think that you're supposed to be a cold emotionless bastard! What's happening to me? It seems that this stupid dobe beside me has the amazing ability to get to me. He has the power to make me feel a lot of different emotions in a short span of time. And for crying out loud! He's the ONLY one that can do that! The only one who can make me feel this way! And damn, I think I'm doing it again!_

"Sasuke, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!? You seem to be lost in a trance or something! What's happened to you?"

"I'm fine dobe. No need to get worried like that. I was just thinking about some things. And yeah, you don't have to get me food, or anything, I'm not hungry. And besides I got those fishes for you. So it's alright."

"Okay, if you say so. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"It's none of your business, dobe."

"Um, Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"If you're getting annoyed with me because I ask too many questions, tell me, so that I'll stop. I ask because I want to get to know you better. Because sometimes we think that we know people, but we later on realize that we don't know anything about that person at all. I think that you are a cold damn emotionless bastard. But is that who you really are? Or is there more to you than just being the great Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Why do you always talk shit dobe? I have no intention of answering your damn questions."

"Sorry, Sasuke…" and with that the blonde girl started to walk away.

"Where the hell are you going?!?"

"I'm going to look for Shirogane and finish this mission, coz' I want to go back to Konoha and get back to my old self. I also don't want to waste any more of your precious time with my silly questions." Said Naruto sadly.

_What the hell am I doing? I think I'm hurting him… I don't want to hurt him… he's the only one I've got left… he's the only one who understands…_

Naruto left and started jumping from tree to tree determined to finish this mission, while Sasuke followed closed behind thinking about what he just did.

_I think I hurt the only person whom I care for. Why Sasuke? Why do I always have to be so mean to him? Why do I always treat him this way? What's wrong with me? And the question is, why the hell am I so damn affected with this? When I reject girls, I don't feel guilty. But when I hurt him, I feel like I'm also hurting myself. When I cause him pain, I also feel the pain. Why? _

"Why is this happening to me?" Sasuke asked himself quietly.

"Were you saying something, Sasuke?"

"No, dobe, I wasn't saying anything. You're probably hallucinating or something, so just shut up."

"Fine Sasuke, I'll keep my annoying big mouth shut. And don't worry, I won't be bothering you for the rest of this mission. You can just go on with this damn mission, pretending that I don't even exist. That's what you want right? You want me to leave you alone right? Okay, I'll leave you alone. Coz' it seems like it's the only way to make you happy."

_I think I should say sorry, I don't want to worsen this fight. And I certainly don't want him to leave me alone. His presence means a lot to me. I can't afford to lose that._

"Naruto, I'm so-"

"Don't speak Sasuke. I already know what you're going to say. All you have to do is record everything you say so you won't have to say it over and over again."

"How do you know that that was what I was going to say?"

"I'm used to your insults Sasuke, that's why I know."

And with that the blonde girl started to move faster than usual, obviously trying to run away from Sasuke.

_Oh great! I just ran away from Sasuke! This is so unlike me! Oh man. If I were only in my original self I would have sparred with him instead of running away from him! I have a huge feeling that this is what girls do when they get mad at their boyfriends, or when they fight, they run away and cry, or maybe not. Well, maybe not all. But I'm obviously doing it. But wait, he's not even my damn boyfriend! I shouldn't run away from him! I should go back and slap him in the face! Wait, slapping a guy's face are only for girls! When guys fight, they punch and kick, not slap! Oh dammit! Of all the techniques to use, why the sexy no jutsu?!? Why? And of all the people to be with in a time like this, why the Uchiha? Oh, stupid me!_

"This day couldn't get worse!" said Naruto.

And of course, every time we claim that a day couldn't get any worse, it always gets worse. Just as the Uzumaki boy in a girl's body, jumped to another tree, his shirt, or rather, Sasuke's shirt got caught up in a branch, and to make things worse, he slipped and fell to the ground. And to make matters worse, he broke both his ankles and could no longer walk properly.

"Waaaaaaaaaah! What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve such punishment? Why, oh why?!?" Naruto cried.

Sasuke chuckled with Naruto's sudden outburst.

"Teme! Why the hell are you chuckling? Can you not see that I can't walk?!? You are so damn inconsiderate!"

"I thought you were going to keep your big mouth shut. You promised me… how come you're shouting so loud?"

"You ask why I shout so loud?!? It's because shouts are supposed to be loud! If you shouted quietly, it wouldn't be shouting anymore! Use your so-called brain teme, coz' it seems like something has been sucking your damn brain cells!"

"Oh… so now I'm the dumb one?!? Hah! That will never happen! And since you seem to be useless, I think I better go on with this mission without you. Which means, that I'll leave you here all by yourself until it gets dark and the monsters eat you up. Oh, that would be so damn cool!"

"What?!? You'll leave me all by myself? You're so bad, teme! You can't do that to a girl."

"Yes, I can. And I will. Besides you're not even a girl."

"So what, I'm still your teammate. You should at least be worried about me."

"But Uchihas _don't _get worried. And I'm definitely not worried about _you._"

_Here I go again. Trying to push the only person who understands me. Trying to push away the only person whom I care for. And fudge, here I go again with this sentimental thing. I have a funny feeling I've been growing more emotional day by day. Damn! Stupid Naruto! Stupid him, for always making me feel this way! And stupid him, for always doing this to me! And stupid me, for always letting him do this to me! And stupid hokage for giving us this damn mission! And stupid Sakura for being so annoying and having that irritating pink hair of hers-and fudge she's got nothing to do with this! And damn, I'm wasting my time with crappy thoughts. _

"You've been acting weird lately, Sasuke. You always seem lost in your thoughts. Is there anything bothering you?"

"Yes dobe. Something's bothering me. _You_ are _always_ bothering me."

"Huh?" asked Naruto, obviously confused with the Uchiha's reply.

"Never mind, dobe." Said Sasuke, as he took Naruto in his arms and carried him bridal style.

"Um, Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Carrying you."

"Yes I am _aware _of that, teme. What I mean is, I thought you were going to leave me since I'm useless and all that crap. How come you're carrying me then?"

"Coz' I've just realized that you make a very good _pillow."_

"Huh?"

"Nothing dobe. Just hold on tight okay?" said Sasuke as they resumed to their "jumping from tree to tree routine."

_So he does care. I mean he wouldn't bother carrying me and all that crap if he didn't, right? _

"Why didn't you leave me Sasuke?"

"Why would I leave you? Itachi has taken almost everything I have. But I have something he doesn't. I've got _you."_

_Hell, did Sasuke just say that? Or am I hallucinating?_

_Hell, did I just that out loud? Oh, crap! I guess I did. The look on Naruto's face indeed answers my question. Damn, how can I cover up for this one? I guess, I just have to tell him that I do care about him. Oh, that sucks! I'll end up seeing the smug look on his beautiful whiskered face! Wait, did I just say beautiful? Oh, damn! I shall pretend I never said that. Yeah Sasuke, pretend you never said that._

"Um, Sasuke. Are you aware that we're about to crash into the tree?!?" said Naruto, bringing Sasuke back to reality.

"Woah, damn! That was so damn close!" Sasuke said, as they nearly hit the tree.

"Um, Sasuke…"

"What?!?"

"About what you said a while ago-"

"Forget about what I said."

_I don't get it Sasuke! What the hell?!? The thing you told me a while ago was sweet, and now it seems like you're taking it back. You're such a bastard!_

"You are the weirdest person I have ever met teme!"

"I don't give a damn."

"Why are you always like this, Sasuke?!? You always treat me like trash, and you always tease me and insult me! You always seem to have fun every time you hurt my feelings! Why do you hate me so much, teme?!? What did I do to you?!?"

And with this sudden outburst from the kitsune, the Uchiha suddenly stopped. He looked at the blonde girl in his arms.

"It's my way of showing how much _I _care."

"You don't seem to care about me, Sasuke…"

"I do, it's not just that obvious. Look I'm acting like a bastard towards you because… you're the _only_ one who can do this to me…"

"I don't quiet get it."

"You're the only one who could make me feel this way. You turned me into a person I'm not."

"This conversation is getting stranger. What the hell are you talking about?"

"The thing is- hell, why am I even bothering explaining? That brain of yours wouldn't be able to understand anyway!"

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter, we better get going now."

"Sasuke…"

"What?!?"

"I want to know."

"Want to know what?"

"I want to know what you feel."

"Feel about what?"

"Oh for crying out loud, I want to know what you feel towards me!!!"

"Okay, look. I will say this once and only once, got it?"

"Okay."

"You're the only one who can turn me into a person filled with emotions. You're the only one who could make me feel happy. The only one who could make me feel sad. The only one who could make me feel mad. The only one who can make me feel _loved. _The only one who can make me feel like nothing can go wrong. _You _are the _only _one who could do these things to Uchiha Sasuke."

"…"

"And for crying out loud, I don't know what this damn feeling is! You're the only one who could get a _true_ smile from the Uchiha. And for some weird reason, everything you do seems to _amaze_ me so much! The way you walk, the way you talk, even the way you eat, and all those other crappy things you do always seem to _amuse _me! And I don't know why! and _fudge _I don't know why I told you this! I want to know what this feeling is, but I just don't seem to know what it is."

"Are you really that stupid, teme?"

"What?!? You called me stupid?!?"

"Yes, I did. And since you're too stupid to realize your feelings, let me tell you. Or rather, let me _show _you."

"Huh?"

And with that the blonde girl wrapped _her _arms around the raven-haired boy's neck (AN I will start using her instead of him, I mean Naruto is currently a girl in this fic). She pulled Sasuke's head down to her level, until their faces are just millimeters away from each other. And with that, the blonde girl pressed her lips against the lips of a very surprised Uchiha. It was kind of weird at first, but then, the Uchiha started kissing back. And to Naruto's surprise the raven-haired boy wrapped his hold on the blonde girl more tightly, deepening their kiss. And when they were finally running out of breathy, they parted to get some air.

"_That _is what you feel."

"So you're not as dumb as I thought you were." Said Sasuke with his usual smirk.

**End of chapter 5**

Author's note:

Sorry I wasn't able to update soon, it's because of my very busy schedule. And I sort of got carried away with this koreanovela entitled Princess Hours. It's the best, mhen! I sooooooo love Joo Ji Hoon! And yeah, I'm not Korean! My name by the way is Maria Carla Edejer Buenaflor. Hehe! And I'm 14 years old! Okay, why am I saying these things? Anyway, **please review. **I'm still thinking whether I should continue this, so please help me decide by submitting your reviews! Thanks! Bye!


End file.
